Glitch
by everdistant utopia
Summary: Apakah sebuah mantra cinta mampu membuat sang pangeran sekolah jatuh hati pada Luka?


**Vocaloid ©Yamaha Corporation. All rights reserved.**

**Glitch ©everdistant utopia**

Terinspirasi dari komik **Sakura Zensen **karya **Ōbayashi Miyuki**

* * *

"Luka, aku pinjam spidol merah muda dong!" Rin mencolek punggung Luka dengan semangat sementara Miku mengekorinya dari belakang.

Luka menghentikan kegiatannya menghapus papan tulis, ia menoleh pada Rin seraya memiringkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Miku mengisyaratkan Luka untuk mendekatkan telinganya. Dengan antusias gadis itu beranjak mendekatkan telinganya pada mulut Miku. Gadis imut dengan model rambut _twintails _itu bersemu sebelum membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Luka dengan semangat, "Aku dengar kalau kau menuliskan nama orang yang kau suka di buku catatan dengan mantra tertentu menggunakan tinta warna merah muda, orang yang kau suka akan membalas perasaanmu!"

Luka menaikkan alisnya. "Apa benar? Setahuku perasaan itu tidak dapat ditentukan oleh mantra atau hal seperti itu."

Rin menggembungkan pipinya, "tapi ... Luka! Yuuma_-senpai_ dan Mizki_-senpai_ baru jadian kemarin! Aku melihat Mizki_-senpai_ menuliskan mantra dengan tinta merah muda saat ekskul _cheerleader _beberapa hari yang lalu,"

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, 'kan?" Miku menyela pembicaraan kedua temannya, berusaha membela pendapat Rin. Luka hanya dapat menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil menghela napas pasrah, mengakui kekalahannya dalam argumen dengan kedua temannya yang keras kepala ini. "Baiklah, aku ambilkan dulu spidolnya," ia beranjak menuju tempat duduknya. Rin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Miku yang dibalas oleh senyuman khas Miku seraya bisikan 'kita berhasil!'.

"Apa kalian benar-benar akan melakukan ini?" tanya Luka ragu-ragu. Ia memberikan spidol berwarna merah muda yang segera dijarah dengan semangat oleh Rin. Gadis berpita putih besar itu menganggukan kepalanya mantab. Rin kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah _notes_ kecil dari saku roknya dan sebuah sobekan kertas kecil. Gadis bermarga Kagami itu mulai menulis sesuatu di _notes_nya sambil sesekali melirik sobekan kertas yang Luka asumsikan sebagai rentetan mantra. Miku menyenggol lengan Rin dengan sikutnya, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk cepat menuliskan mantranya karena ia sudah tidak sabaran. Luka hanya bisa berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan teman baiknya.

"Untuk apa menulis mantra seperti itu? Padahal _gebetan_mu tinggal tepat di sebelah rumahmu dan duduk di belakangmu." Komentar Luka sambil menatap Rin. Pipi gadis itu bersemu merah saat Luka menyebut kata 'gebetan'. Rin menyipitkan matanya sambil berusaha menfokuskan dirinya untuk menulis mantra.

Miku menghela napas sebelum menatap Luka dalam-dalam. "Setidaknya Rin_-chan_ dan aku punya usaha agar si dia menyukaiku. Daripada kau, Luka_-chan_. Kau hanya diam saja padahal ia tepat duduk di sebelahmu dan selalu pulang bareng denganmu," ia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. Luka membelalakan matanya seakan tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Miku. "Aku enggak ngerti denganmu, Luka_-chan_. Kau harus cepat bergerak untuk merebut hatinya! Bagaimanapun si kapten kendo itu banyak fansnya, lho. Sainganmu tak bisa di bilang gampang." Nasihatnya panjang lebar. Luka terdiam antara kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengelak ucapan Miku. Ia bingung kenapa gadis pecinta _negi _itu bisa tahu orang yang disukainya.

Rin menyerahkan spidol merah muda milik Luka pada Miku. Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya, seakan meng-iyakan pernyataan Miku. "Aku dengar ia sedang dekat dengan anak kelas sebelah, siapa ya namanya?" Rin mengeryitkan dahinya, berusaha mengingat-ingat nama yang dijadikan bahan gosip anak _cheerleader _minggu lalu. "Guji kalau tidak salah," ujar Rin akhirnya.

Miku memutar bola matanya, "Gumi, Megpoid Gumi." Ia membenarkan.

Luka berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan sahabatnya yang seakan berkata 'ayo-tembak-dia'. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya sebelum memberanikan diri berkata "Aku tidak menyukai Kamui_-kun_," dengan lirih.

"Luka_-chan_!" panggil Miku galak. "Sampai kapan mau begini terus? Kalau kau tidak cepat bertindak, kau akan menyesalinya!" lagi-lagi ia menasihati Luka. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap Miku takut-takut. Kalau soal percintaan, Hatsune Miku akan menghadapinya dengan semangat berkobar-kobar layaknya lautan api melawan badai, begitu tangguh tak tertaklukan. Sayangnya semangat baja ini hanya berlaku untuk masalah percintaan, bukan pelajaran maupun sekolah.

Luka menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah murung. "Kamui_-kun_ itu populer sekali..." bisiknya. "Tidak cocok denganku yang cuma gadis biasa tanpa kelebihan apa-apa." Ia beralasan. Yah, setidaknya alasan itu masuk akal meskipun alasan aku-tak-pantas-untuknya terdengar sangat _cliché _dan pasaran.

Rin menghela napas, "percaya diri sedikit, Luka_-chan_. Menurutku kapten bukan tipe orang yang melihat kecantikan fisik saja. Lagipula Luka_-chan _cantik kok!" Rin nyengir lebar berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. Miku tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda setuju.

Bibir Luka tertarik ke atas menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Sesungguhnya ia tersentuh terhadap kebaikan dan perhatian kedua temannya. "Mungkin lain kali, saat aku merasa mampu mengungkapkannya." Tuturnya lembut. Miku memberikan tanda jempol, "Aku tidak sabar menyaksikannya," ia berkata dengan senyum menggoda yang dibuat-buat. Luka tertawa melihatnya.

Tak lama setelah itu bel berdering nyaring memanggil anak-anak untuk beranjak dari kafeteria, perpustakaan dan tempat lainnya agar bergegas menuju kelas mereka untuk memulai pelajaran berikutnya. Miku beranjak menuju toilet untuk bercemin sementara Rin mengambil tempat pensilnya yang tertinggal di kelas sebelah. Luka kembali ke tempat duduknya seraya menyiapkan buku Matematika karena mata pelajaran berikutnya adalah pelajaran Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Ia duduk termenung menopang dagu sambil menatap keluar jendela.

_Kalau kau tidak cepat bertindak kau akan menyesalinya._

_Aku dengar ia sedang dekat dengan anak kelas sebelah._

_Megpoid Gumi._

"Dor!"

Luka tersentak kaget dari lamunannya. Ia berdecak kesal dan mencari siapa gerangan yang sengaja menjailinya. Luka mengadahkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar gelak tawa di atasnya. Kamui Gakupo tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Luka merasakan sensasi menggelitik di perutnya dan jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal saat melihat sosok cowok itu. Ia membuang muka sambil berpura-pura kesal. Gakupo segera menghentikan tawanya. "Maaf, Megurine_-san,_" suara _baritone _itu segera mendominasi indra pendengarannya. "Kau tampak serius sekali, jadi aku iseng menjahilimu," ujarnya masih sambil menahan tawa. "Wajahmu lucu sekali saat kaget tadi."

Luka menatap Gakupo dingin. "Sepertinya aku berbakat jadi badut ya." Ia berkata datar.

Gakupo menghentikan tawanya. Ia tertegun dengan sifat Luka yang mendadak sensitif dan mudah tersinggung. Ia menatap Luka dengan pandangan bersalah, "maaf, Megurine_-san_. Aku tidak bermaksud menyamakanmu dengan badut, sungguh." Ucapnya berusaha memberi penjelasan.

Luka tersenyum kecil, "aku cuma bercanda, Kamui_-kun_. Tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu." Ia berkata menenangkan Gakupo.

Gakupo tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa leganya. Ia menghela napas. "Syukurlah," ia berucap. Cowok yang menjabat sebagai kapten kendo itu tersenyum hangat. Kemudian ia mengacak-acak helaian merah muda Luka dengan penuh canda. "Rambutmu halus sekali." Pujinya.

Luka menolehkan kepalannya ke arah lain. Untuk sesaat otaknya tidak dapat memproses impuls yang dikirimkan indra pendengaraannya. Ia dapat merasakan hangat menjalar ke wajahnya membuat pipinya merah merona. Setelah sekian lama berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri agar tidak berjingkrak sambil berteriak kegirangan, Luka berkata dengan nada sedatar mungkin, "_Arigatou_, Kamui_-kun_. Kurasa rambutku tak lebih indah dari surai _violet_mu." tuturnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Kini ganti Gakupo yang salah tingkah. Ia berdehem berusaha mengusir kegugupannya. "Kau selalu punya hal baik untuk diucapkan, ya? Tapi terima kasih atas pujiannya," ucapnya sambil menarik bangku di samping Luka. Tak lama setelah itu Kiyoteru-_sensei _datang untuk memberikan mata pelajarannya. Luka berusaha mati-matian untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada pelajaran namun seringkali gagal karena hampir seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada Gakupo. Luka baru menyadari cowok itu selalu memainkan pensilnya saat ia bosan dan mengucek-ucek matanya saat kantuk menyerang. Dalam opini Luka hal itu terlihat manis.

Dan kegiatan Luka terus berlangsung sampai jam pelajaran terakhir. Luka khawatir dirinya akan kepergok memperhatikan Gakupo, tapi ayolah, ia sangat menarik sampai-sampai Luka tidak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikannya. Lagipula Gakupo tidak menyadari kegiatannya kok. Jadi, memperhatikannya sedikit boleh, 'kan?

* * *

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan?" Gakupo menghampiri gadis bersurai hijau yang sedang duduk sambil menulis sesuatu dengan spidol merah muda. Gadis itu terkesiap dan menarik spidol dan _notes_nya sebelum menghela napas lega setelah tahu itu adalah Gakupo.

"Gakkun! Ayo duduk sini!" ucapnya ceria sambil menepuk bangku kosong di sampingnya. Gakupo tersenyum dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Saat itu bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi dan Luka tidak bisa pulang bersama karena kegiatan ekskul. Gakupo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "sedang menulis _diary _ya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya kekanak-kanakkan, "Gakkun sok tahu." Ujarnya.

Gakupo tertawa melihat tingkah gadis itu, "Terus _Gummy_ sedang apa?" godanya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat _Gummy _menggembungkan pipinya.

"Namaku Gumi, bukan _Gummy_! Camkan itu, Gakkun!" serunya galak. Gakupo mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menghela napas, "kau masih saja memanggilku Gakkun," ucapnya saat ia menyadari Gumi memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang agak menyebalkan.

Gumi pura-pura tak mendengar pernyataan teman kecilnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menulis. Ia menggeser dirinya sedikit menjauh agar Gakupo tak dapat melihatnya. Gakupo menatapnya heran, "Apa sih? Lagi zaman nulis _diary _pake tinta merah muda ya? Aku baru menyadari bukan kau saja yang melakukannya. Cewek zaman sekarang memang suka aneh-aneh." Ucapnya blak-blakan. Gumi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini mantra untuk membuat orang yang kita sukai agar menyukai kita." Tuturnya dengan nada serius. Gakupo nyaris meledakkan tawa. Tidak cocok sekali dengan tipikal Gumi yang suka bercanda dan tak bisa diajak serius.

"Jangan meremehkan mantra ini," ujar Gumi lagi-lagi dengan nada serius. "Banyak orang sudah membuktikan kebenarannya."

Gakupo menghela napas. Mana mungkin ia percaya dengan hal seperti itu? Gumi memberi Gakupo secarik kertas. "Mungkin suatu saat kau akan tertarik melakukannya. Tulis mantra ini beserta nama orang yang kau suka di halaman belakang buku catatanmu dan jangan sampai ada yang melihat."

Gakupo hanya terdiam menerima carikan kertas itu. Gumi beranjak dari bangku dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di roknya. "Sukses ya, Gakkun!" ujarnya riang. "Oh, _fans club_mu mengira kita pacaran. Huh, memang susah ya jadi orang terkenal," keluhnya setengah bercanda. Gakupo menghela napas pasrah. Ia sudah tahu kebiasaan para penggemarnya yang menjengkelkan itu.

Setelah Gumi berlalu Gakupo memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum bergegas mencari spidol merah muda.

* * *

Esoknya Luka mengubek-ubek seisi tasnya. Gadis itu mendesah kecewa karena tidak mendapati barang yang dicarinya. Ia menggarukan kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil berusaha mengingat terakhir kali ia meletakkan spidol merah muda itu. "Aku yakin sudah kumasukkan kesini setelah Rin mengembalikan spidolku kemarin," ia menaikkan bahunya sambil menghela napas, "yasudah deh, nanti beli lagi."

"Sedang mencari apa?" sebuah suara yang tak asing bertanya penasaran. Luka menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mendapati Gakupo yang menatapnya heran. "Spidol merah mudaku hilang," ucapnya. "Padahal kemarin masih ada."

Gakupo menelan ludahnya. Ia dapat merasakan peluh menuruni pelipisnya. "Ohahahaha," ia tertawa canggung. "Coba cari dulu, mungkin terselip." Gakupo kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk pergi keluar kelas.

"Kamui_-kun_, boleh pinjam spidolmu dulu tidak? Aku butuh untuk menamai buku." Tutur Luka setengah memohon. Gakupo menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. _Yang penting aku bisa cepat keluar dari sini,_ ia membatin. Ia membuka risleting tasnya sambil mencari spidolnya dengan tidak sabaran. Bisa gawat urusannya kalau ia ketahuan menyembunyikan spidol Luka. Lebih parah lagi kalau Luka tahu maksudnya meminjam-tanpa-izin-spidol itu adalah untuk menuliskan mantra omong kosong tak jelas itu. Ia mulai mengobrak-abrik seluruh isinya. Gakupo yang dilanda panik kemudian membalikkan tasnya sehingga seluruh isinya terhempas ke lantai. Luka membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dengan sigap ia mulai mengumpulkan satu-persatu barang Gakupo yang berjatuhan.

"Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu," ujar Luka menyesal. Gakupo menundukkan kepalanya untuk membantu Luka. "Ini sih karena aku yang tidak hati-hati." kilahnya. Tanpa sengaja Luka melihat sebuah buku berwarna coklat tergeletak setengah terbuka. Ia mengangkat sampul belakang buku yang otomatis membuka halaman paling belakang. Luka tersentak saat melihat tulisan dalam buku itu, sebuah tulisan yang mirip dengan mantra yang Rin tulis kemarin menggunakan warna tinta yang sama. Ia menyipitkan matanya, berusaha membaca tulisan yang terbilang acak-acakan itu. Di bawah mantra itu terdapat sebuah nama. Luka mendekatkan kepalanya untuk membacanya, "M ... e … g—" gadis itu tersentak kaget saat buku itu di rebut paksa dari tangannya.

Gakupo tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Ia mengambil barang-barangnya dari tangan Luka dan bergegas menuju ke luar kelas. Sekilas Luka dapat melihat pipinya yang merona. Ketika sosok Gakupo menghilang di balik koridor, Luka bersandar pada tembok sambil memerosotkan dirinya ke lantai. Ia tersenyum pahit seraya membenamkan kepalanya pada lututnya. "Ternyata benar … Kamui_-kun_ memang menyukai Megpoid Gumi…." bendungan airmata yang tak tertampung lagi akhirnya ia alirkan. "Harusnya dari awal aku menyerah saja." Isakan memilukan mulai terdengar seiringan luapan perasaan terpendam. Luka menarik napas dalam-dalam seakan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin sekarang saatnya untuk belajar melupakan.

* * *

"Aku rasa sebaiknya aku menyerah saja."

Rin menyemburkan jus jeruknya, "M-Menyerah apa Luka_-chan_?"

Luka tersenyum sedih, "Aku tidak akan menyukai Kamui_-kun_ lagi."

Miku berjalan menghampiri Luka. "Apa yang terjadi?" ia berbisik dengan nada khawatir.

Luka menceritakan kejadian tak mengenakkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia menceritakan nama yang tertera di bawah mantra yang Gakupo tulis adalah nama orang yang selama ini digosipkan dengan dirinya, Megpoid Gumi. Miku menepuk punggung Luka dan Rin memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. "Cowok bukan Kamui_-kun_ saja kok! Tenang saja, Lu_-chan_ pasti bisa dapat yang lebih baik darinya!" Miku mengepalkan tangannya di udara dengan semangat. Luka tertawa. Rin menopang dagunya dan mengamati Luka dengan wajah serius. "Padahal selama ini aku pikir Kamui_-kun_ menyukaimu," gadis _honey blonde_ itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa kau yakin di situ tertulis nama Megpoid-_san_?" tanyanya memastikan. Luka mengangguk meyakinkan, "Aku cuma membaca setengah sih. Tapi potongan kata yang sempat kubaca adalah 'Meg'. Sudah pasti itu Megpoid Gumi, kan'?"

Miku dan Rin menatap satu sama lain dalam keheningan. Miku memijit-mijit keningnya, seakan berbicara dengan Luka begitu memusingkan seperti mengerjakan soal logaritma dan trigonometri. Rin tertawa canggung, "terserah padamu, Megurine Luka," Ia meneguk jus jeruknya. "Tapi kusarankan sebaiknya kau jangan menyerah dulu."

Luka menatap Rin bingung. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

* * *

Luka sama sekali tidak mengerti sikap sok misterius Rin tadi. Gadis pecinta Kagamine Len itu memaksanya agar ia tidak menyerah mendapatkan Gakupo. Kalau memang cowok itu sudah memilih orang lain, memangnya Luka bisa apa? Apalagi semenjak kejadian tempo hari yang lalu, Gakupo sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Luka. Setelah pulang sekolah pun ia langsung melesat pergi tanpa mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa besok' padanya. Cowok itu jadi canggung bila Luka mengajaknya bicara dan sering menghindari kontak mata. Luka jadi merasa bersalah. Mungkin ia harus minta maaf dan menjanjikan keamanan rahasia Gakupo di tangannya.

Luka melangkah gontai menuju halte bus dekat sekolah. Miku sedang rapat OSIS, sementara rumah Rin dengannya tak searah. Luka benci pulang sendirian. Biasanya bila sudah menjelang malam akan banyak anak remaja usil yang suka menggodanya. _Seandainya ada Gakupo…._

Luka tercekat saat matanya mendarat pada seseorang yang berdiri di halte bus. Cowok dengan surai _violet_nya yang memukai dan dikuncir satu tinggi-tinggi bak _samurai_ sedang asyik memainkan telepon genggamnya sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui kabel yang berakhir di telinganya. Perasaan cemas dan takut segera lenyap tatkala ia melihat sosok yang keberadaannya dapat melindunginya. Luka menghampirinya ragu-ragu. Ia berdehem sebelum mencolek pelan bahu Gakupo, "Hei," ucapnya lirih.

Gakupo berhenti memainkan telepon genggamnya. Ia mencopot _headset_ yang tertempel di telinganya sambil menoleh kanan dan kirinya untuk mencari sumber suara. Ia membeku saat mendapati gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Gakupo tersenyum canggung sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

"Kamui_-kun_," panggil Luka. Suara gadis itu cukup lembut untuk tidak membuat Gakupo melarikan diri darinya seperti kemarin-kemarin, namun cukup tegas untuk membuat cowok itu menatap matanya.

"_Nani_?"

Luka menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Soal tempo hari…." Luka terdiam sebentar. Air muka Gakupo berubah panik dan wajahnya mulai memerah, "… aku mau minta maaf." Ia melanjutkan. "Kemarin aku enggak sengaja melihat, maaf ya Kamui_-kun_. Aku enggak akan membocorkan rahasiamu." Gadis itu berujar sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman. _Kamu enggak perlu khawatir rahasiamu ketahuan Gumi atau siapapun, Gakupo…_

Gakupo menggigit bibirnya. Ia merubah posisinya untuk menghadap Luka. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu," ucapnya tegas. "Aku cuma mau tahu jawaban apa yang diberikan _orang itu_ atas perasaanku," tuturnya sambil menatap Luka lekat-lekat. Luka menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. '_Ternyata benar, Gakupo menyukai Megpoid Gumi. Dia bahkan tidak mengelak keberadaan mantra itu di bukunya_', batin Luka.

Sebelum Luka sempat membuka mulutnya, Gakupo berjalan mendekati Luka dan meraih kedua bahunya. "Kalau bisa aku ingin jawabannya sekarang." Ia berkata. Kedua insan itu begitu serius sehingga keberadaan bus yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka untuk naik tak digubris hingga akhirnya bus pergi melesat menjauh.

"Kalau begitu kau tanya saja sama Megpoid_-san_."

Gakupo memandang Luka heran, "Maksudmu?"

Luka tertawa hambar. Untuk apa coba Gakupo pura-pura bodoh segala? "Kau tanya sama _orang itu_ langsung, dong. Kalau kau tanya padaku aku juga tidak bisa menjawab."

Gakupo mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Luka menepuk jidatnya pelan. Ia tersenyum enggan sebelum menatap kedua tangan kokoh Gakupo yang mencengkeram bahunya erat. "Lepaskan aku, Kamui_-kun_. Kalau di lihat Megpoid-_san_, nanti dia bisa salah paham."

Gakupo tampak semakin bingung, "Kenapa semuanya jadi nyambung ke Gumi, _sih_?"

Luka menggigit bibirnya kesal. "Karena nama yang tertulis di bukumu adalah nama Megpoid_-san_! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga sih?" balas Luka frustasi. Butiran-butiran airmata mulai berjatuhan. Luka terisak pelan dan dengan sisa tenaganya ia mendorong Gakupo menjauh. "Kamui_-kun_ bodoh! Dasar cowok enggak peka!" makinya di sela isak tangisnya.

Gakupo tersentak kaget atas dorongan kasar yang di berikan Luka dan pernyataan gadis itu yang amat sok tahu dan pastinya salah besar. Wajahnya berubah panik saat ia menyadari Luka menangis. "Megurine, jangan nangis! Astaga, apa yang kulakukan sampai kau menangis seperti ini?" Gakupo yang dipenuhi perasaan bersalah dan cemas kemudian tanpa sadar memeluk Luka erat. Luka berontak dan bersikeras mendorong Gakupo meskipun ia tahu usahanya sia-sia.

Setelah sekian menit gadis itu menyerah dan berhenti berontak. Luka menyandarkan dirinya di dada bidang Gakupo. Mendengarkan detak jantung cowok itu yang tampak sangat cepat dan keras. Gakupo mengusap puncak kepala Luka penuh sayang. "Megurine, lain kali kau harus melihat sesuatu secara seksama terlebih dahulu sebelum membuat kesimpulan."

"Kalau kau suka sama Megpoid_-san_, kau tidak seharusnya memeluk cewek lain seperti ini. Kau akan membuat cewek itu membangun harapan kosong!" ucap Luka mengabaikan perkataan Gakupo. Berada di pelukan orang yang di sayang memang sangat nyaman dan hangat. Luka tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk mendorong Gakupo. Biarlah ia egois untuk kali ini saja. Setidaknya ia punya sesuatu untuk dikenang saat Gakupo sudah menjadi milik orang lain nanti.

Gakupo berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum, "Sebenarnya kau lihat nama di bawah mantra itu tidak sih?" tanyanya penasaran.

Luka menggeleng lemah, "Aku cuma melihat tulisan 'Meg', tapi siapa lagi yang namanya berawalan Meg selain Megpoid_-san_?"

Gakupo tertawa. Ia mempererat pelukannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luka, "Megurine Luka," bisiknya.

Wajah Luka memanas saat ia merasakan bisikkan Gakupo dan deru napas cowok itu di telinganya. Hatinya bergejolak kegirangan saat namanya terlontar dari bibir Gakupo. Ia menatap Gakupo tidak percaya.

Gakupo melepaskan pelukannya dengan eggan untuk merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat. Ia membalik halaman paling belakang dan menunjukannya pada Luka.

Luka membaca tulisan tak keruan khas Gakupo yang bertinta merah muda itu. Di bawah rentetan mantra tertulis dengan jelas 'MEGURINE LUKA' dengan huruf besar-besar dan ornamen berbentuk hati di sekelilingnya. Luka tersentak sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Jadi, yang Gakupo sukai bukan Megpoid Gumi?

Gakupo menghapus sisa airmata di pipi Luka. "Kamu manis kalau cemburu," godanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Luka menatap Gakupo dingin, "diam." Desisnya galak. Tawa Gakupo meledak.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi," Ucapnya setelah tawanya mereda. "Menurutmu _orang itu_ akan jawab apa setelah ia tahu perasaanku?"

Wajah Luka memerah. Ia memberanikan diri menautkan jemarinya pada jemari besar Gakupo. "Dia akan sangat senang. Tidak perlu pakai mantra pun, dia sudah menyukaimu." Jawab Luka malu-malu. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya membuat helaian merah mudanya yang panjang jatuh menghalangi pandangannya.

Gakupo menarik Luka ke dalam dekapannya dan memeluk gadis itu erat. "Oh Luka, kamu manis sekali." Ucapnya membenamkan kepalanya di surai merah muda Luka. "Aku cinta kamu, Megurine Luka."

Luka membalas pelukan Gakupo. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum berbisik di telinga Gakupo, "Aku juga cinta kamu, Gakupo."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: endingnya klise ya? apa endingnya udah ketebak dari awal? /sigh

jumlah fic gakuluka yang bahasa indonesia terlalu menyedihkan di banding pairing yang lain. jadi saya memutuskan untuk nambahin jumlahnya, yep.

saya gak tahu mau ngomong apa. hehehehehehe. buat bab logaritma dan trigonometri, selamat ya kalian sukses membuat saya benci mtk. :''')

tapi saya masih berusaha memahami trigonometri meskipun abstraknya tingkat kronis.

intinya, boleh minta komentar, pendapat, saran atau kritik yang membangun di kotak review? :)


End file.
